Amours
by Tinamour
Summary: A Fondcombe, Arwen et sa soeur attendent Premier One Shot et prologue de Fellow... merci de jeter un oeil...


**Intro:** Alors, voilà une réécriture de mon premier (et pour l'instant unique) OS pour LOTR...Pour les attentifs, j'ai juste changé le nom d'un de mes persos en espérant faire plus « elfe » (merci Milly pour l'idée...)

Bonne lecture...

* * *

L'elfe aux longs cheveux noirs s'accouda à la balustrade de pierre blanche finement ouvragée.

La lune se reflétait dans le plan d'eau en contrebas et illuminait de ses rayons opalins Fondcombe qui s'étendait à sa gauche.

L'elfe plongea ses yeux dans la profondeur de la forêt qui couvrait les alentours de la cité. Qu'espérait-elle y découvrir ? Son ami ne reviendrait pas avant plusieurs jours, une semaine tout au plus.

Que le temps lui semblait long depuis qu'il était reparti...Elle mourrait d'envie d'enfourcher son cheval et de partir à sa rencontre. Elle avait besoin de sentir sa force tranquille et rassurante, besoin de respirer son odeur de musc et de sous-bois, besoin de passer sa main dans ses cheveux, besoin de se noyer dans l'océan de ses yeux...

Son nom lui échappa, murmure qui se perd dans la nuit..._Aragorn..._

-Arwen...marmonna en elfique une voix ensommeillée derrière elle. Tu ne dors pas ?

Elle se retourna et se força à sourire à sa soeur jumelle.

Les cheveux en bataille, le sommeil au coin de l'oeil, la robe de nuit légèrement froissée, Aylea semblait aussi perdue que sa soeur.

-Tu penses à lui ? demanda-t-elle en rejoignant Arwen sur le balcon.

-Oui...répondit son interlocutrice, les yeux baignés de larmes.

-Comme à chaque seconde de chaque minute de chaque heure de chaque jour...

-De ma vie, termina Arwen avec un mince sourire. Ainsi que je le lui ai promis.

Aylea passa un bras par dessus l'épaule de sa jumelle.

Les deux soeurs restèrent un moment enlacées à respirer l'air nocturne.

-Et toi, ton amoureux ? demanda l'Etoile du Soir. Il te manque ?

L'elfe rousse ne répondit pas. Sa soeur sourit:

-Allez, viens. On va se recoucher.

* * *

Elrond laissa le soleil matinal réchauffer sa peau. Comme il faisait beau aujourd'hui ! L'air était aussi doux que lorsque Celebrian lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte pour la seconde fois. Quel bonheur ils avaient connu ensemble pendant ses longues années.

D'abord Elladan et Elrohir, ses fils désormais partis de Fondcombe pour parcourir la Terre du Milieu. Après que ces deux beaux et robustes garçons eurent vus le jour, Celebrian et Elrond avaient pensé que les dieux avaient fini de les combler. En effet, la fertilité des Elfes n'était pas très importante. La plupart des couples n'avaient qu'un enfant. Mais non, la famille règnant sur Fondcombe allait encore s'agrandir.

Les jumelles étaient nées dans la douceur d'une nuit de printemps. Des jumelles ! Le jeune père n'y avait pas cru. Jusqu'à ce qu'il pose les yeux sur ses deux adorables petites merveilles.

En grandissant, la beauté des deux princesses avait augmenté. Arwen, la plus sage des deux, était maintenant surnommée Undomiel. Ses longues cheveux noirs, alliés à des yeux sublimes, rendaient fous d'amour la plupart des jeunes elfes qui croisaient sa route. Mais elle restait fidèle à son ami d'enfance, l'héritier d'Isildur. Ces deux enfants partageaient un goût pour l'érudition et les longues heures passées dans la bibliothèque bien fournie de Fondcombe.

Aylea, d'une beauté plus sauvage que celle de sa soeur, ne portait aucun intérêt aux garçons. Elle préférait se battre, parcourir la forêt en compagnie de ses aînés et passer des soirées entières à lire dans les arbres.

Mais, depuis quelques temps, il semblait à Elrond que ses deux filles avaient découvert l'amour. Depuis qu'une délégation de Thandruil de la Forêt Noire leur avait rendu une visite de courtoisie.

* * *

Aylea fixait l'elfe et l'humain serrés l'un contre l'autre. Ils se croyaient sans doute protégés par les longues branches du saule pleureur sous lequel ils s'étaient réfugiés mais les yeux d'Aylea voyaient tout.

Elle savait que sa soeur lui en voudrait de l'avoir espionnée mais qu'importe. Arwen, absorbée par les baisers plein de promesses de son amant ne devait pas avoir remarqué la présence de sa jumelle.

-Cela vous manque ? questionna un elfe qui s'était glissé dans son dos.

-Quoi donc ? répondit la rouquine.

-L'amour d'un compagnon, ses baisers, ses attentions à votre égard, ses yeux posés sur vous pendant que vous dormez, la sécurité qu'il vous apporte...

Aylea eut un mince sourire mais ne tourna pas la tête vers celui qui était venu troubler ses observations.

-Comment savez-vous que j'ai eu un compagnon ? continua-t-elle.

-Mon petit doigt me l'a dit.

Les deux elfes rirent doucement. Leur rire s'éteignit, emporté dans la brise nocturne, pour laisser place à un long silence.

-Vous l'attendez toujours ? reprit l'autre.

-Qui ça ? répondit-elle, surprise.

-Votre compagnon...

-Oui, je l'attends...Mais je commence à perdre espoir.

-Pourtant, il vous a promis de vous aimer toujours...Et vous lui avez promis un amour éternel et inaltérable...

-Une promesse de mariage en quelque sorte, le coupa la princesse.

-En quelque sorte..., répéta l'elfe.

-C'est votre petit doigt qui vous a appris tout ça ? rit-elle en se retournant enfin vers lui.

-Non..., répondit-il en plongeant ses yeux bleus dans ceux, vert forêt, de son interlocutrice. C'est la plus belle des Elfes qui m'a murmuré ces paroles à l'oreille un soir...

Il passa ses bras dans le dos d'Aylea, ne la quittant pas des yeux. Elle noua ses longues mains derrière la nuque de celui qui lui faisait face.

-Je t'aime, Legolas, chuhota-t-elle à son oreille.

Le fils de Thandruil posa ses lèvres sur celles de la fille d'Elrond dans un long baiser plein de promesses.


End file.
